


The Things We Did

by Mousewife



Series: AkaYona Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom!Yona, Drabble Collection, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Foot Jobs, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Quickies, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Hak, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, nsfw drabble collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: In relation to my drabble series, The Things We Said, but with 100% more smut





	1. Stressed Out (Hak/Yona)

**Author's Note:**

> Hak helps Yona relax  
> (moved from The Things We Said)

She was on him before the door of the library was even shut, yanking him down by the collar to press her mouth against his.

Hak was surprised, to say the least, but not at all about to gripe about it. He hadn't seen the young Queen at all yet that day- the woman was so busy dealing with catch up politics after her coronation that she barely had any time to sit down, let alone spend time with him. Not that he was complaining... that much. It _had_  only been a month since her crowning and there was so much for the new sovereign to take care of that Hak knew he just had to accept the fact that it was going to take time for them to settle into a rhythm, again.

Yet when she came sprinting past him down the hall, grabbing his wrists in the process to tug him along with her, Hak felt a rush of elation sweep through him. “We're spending time together,” she told him in a huff, “before they can find me, again.”

Already he could hear hurried foot steps coming after them, followed shortly by shouts for the queen to return to her fittings. Ah, yes, she had begrudgingly commented last night on having the seamstress come to prepare proper new robes for a meeting with the Xing king, hadn't she? Between meetings with public officials and political councilors, that is.

Hak wonder what, exactly, had finally pushed her to the point of pulling him into a side library- just a spare room to hold scrolls, really- to practically tackle him. This- with her hot tongue pushing its way into his mouth and her hands already under his robes- was not the time to ask.

Instead he chose to pull her flush against him, strong hands on her hips as her own snaked up to his hair. The right choice.

“H-Hak...” she moaned, arching against him as his mouth moved from her mouth down to suck at the skin of her neck. “Hak, please...”

Hak looked down at her, only to have his heart- and maybe something else- swell with delight.

The queen's face was flushed and needy, eyes glazed over as she looked up at him. A flustered Yona was a sight to see, all and well, but _this_  Yona in particular also had managed to adjust herself so that one of his muscular thighs was tucked neatly between her legs.

The woman rutted herself against him, skirts bunched up between her thighs to create extra friction, and Hak swore he could have just died right there. It had been so long since they had the opportunity to be intimate that just the _thought_  of doing anything more than chastely kissing his little queen got Hak hard. So finally having her there in his arms, practically humping his leg, was like a dream come true.

“Please, we have- have to hurry before they find me,” Yona whined, rolling her hips to get a rhythm going, “please, please.”

His boner could wait- this moment was all about his queen. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he murmured, leaning down to press his face into her neck, “whatever your heart desires.” The hands around her waist slipped down to cup her ass (or what he could find of it under her frilly dress), lifting her to place her on the small table that sat pushed against the wall. When he released her from his arms she whined, louder this time, grasping at him desperately, managing to yank him down to kiss him one more time, sucking at his bottom lip even as he insisted on pulling away.

He knelt down before her, letting the woman card her fingers through his dark hair as he parted her legs. He sucked open mouth kisses up her skin, all the while fighting the layers of fabric and petticoat that hid her from him. “ _Haaaak_ ”, she complained from above him. The woman tugged at his hair, insisting he speed up the process.

Now was not the time for him to prolong teasing her. If Yona had it her way she would be riding him, right then and there on the table, but she knew she didn't have time for that. But, Gods, she was so stressed out she just needed to get _off_.

Hak got the idea. Yona released his hair to hold up her gowns as much as she could as the man ducked fully beneath them. He stripped her of the plain undergarments she wore, groaning as he watched her juices roll down her thighs.

The man allowed himself to take in the sight of her before him, dripping and ready, before pressing his mouth to her.

Nothing could have made Hak hold back from devouring his queen. Between the sounds she made and the delicious taste of her folds he couldn't get enough. Could never get enough. Would never get enough of the way he could undo her with little more than his tongue. The sounds of his name tumbling from her lips- pleading, praising- was the sweetest music to the man, something he would cherish forever.

He lapped at her steadily; with long, slow strokes. Even though Hak wanted to take his time, wanted to draw out their intimacy for a little longer, he knew he couldn't. Not before someone came pounding at the door. So he moved his focus to Yona's clit, wrapping his lips around the little bud to suck at her lightly.

Yona mewled over him, locking her legs around his head. His fingers dug hard into her thighs, sure to leave bruises, and from his throat escaped a heady moan. Who could blame him- when the love of his life was panting over him, murmuring his name over and over as she trapped him against her wetness.

That moan was what sent Yona tumbling over the edge; toes curling and hands pulling at fragile fabric. She came suddenly, bucking against Hak's mouth, and he held her steady there- drinking her in as he listened to her cry out for him.

Hak only extracted himself from his place between her thighs when he felt his queen slump back, leaning against the lattice window that allowed sunlight to pour over the desk. His hands gripped her legs gently, tugging them from where they had just been wrapped like a vice around his head to let them fall around him as he stood. Dark eyes trailed over the breathless body of the young woman he had just serviced, mouth twitching up into a grin as he took in her pleased form.

“Happy now?” He inquired, hand reaching out to tuck fly away strands of wild hair back behind her ear.

Yona couldn't help but match his grin, nuzzling into his palm as he caressed her face. “Mmmm, very,” she purred, “thank you.”

“Any time,” Hak chuckled, leaning down to press his mouth to her's as she reached for him.

His free hand found the lattice of the window, using it as leverage to balance himself over Yona. But it wasn't until his fingers wrapped around the crisscrossed wood that another idea sprang to mind. “You know what?” He breathed against Yona's mouth, before pulling away completely, “I think you need the rest of the day off.”

Before Yona could question the dastardly smile etched across his lips Hak had ripped the panels from the window where his fingers gripped, pulling the woman away from it. “Hak!” She gasped, wincing as more wood snapped under his hand, “what in Hiryuu's name are you doing?!”

“Escaping.” He said simply, though his smile grew into a great, joyful grin as he ripped away the final bit of lattice. Yona couldn't stop the flutter of her heart at the sight of his happiness.

The man pulled Yona off the table and set her to stand as he climbed through the broken window first, making sure no one was around that could have caught them. He then motioned for the queen to follow, holding out his arms so he could pull her through. After a brief struggle with some stuck skirts Hak had her in his arms and was dashing through the halls, the couple laughing like children all the while.

“We'll go to the stables and ride out into the fields,” he told her between peels of laughter at the absurdity of the situation. “That way I can ravish you all I want where no one can bother us. We'll spend as much time together as you want.”

 


	2. Bluer than the Tide (Hak/Yona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day I will stop writing Hak and Yona fucking in closets

“Ah, _Hak!_ ” Yona cries out as Hak thrusts up inside her, pressing her flush against the wall of the small store room.  
  
Gods, has she been waiting for this all day.  
  
Her hands scramble to find purchase against the smooth wood, trying to balance herself even if he's nearly pulling her up off the floor with every movement. He's being especially rough with her, knowing they don't have much time, and Yona can't help but be ecstatic about it- reveling in the way one of his hands grips hard at her waist as the other fondles her breast through her too thick robes. Her General is usually so soft and gentle with her and while she loves it- loves the way Hak practically worships her- Yona _relishes_ the times he lets loose and _really_ fucks her.  
  
She wonders how long he, too, has been waiting for this.  
  
Rough lips move against her neck, sucking where he knows her hair will hide the marks. Still, Yona can't help but worry that _someone_ will notice the bruises and bites Hak's sure to leave. “H-Hak remember-” she shudders, trying her best to be coherent, even as he has his way with her, “remember- the party... We have to- have to go back...”  
  
He grunts in acknowledgment, detaching his mouth from her skin ever so slightly. “They can wait,” he murmurs, pressing kisses up to her ear, “you're their _Queen_ now, after all,” he knocks her earring away to nip at her lobe, pulling a high keen from her throat, “you can disappear for a while if you want to.”  
  
Yona doesn't miss the way the fingers at her hip grip harder when he says _Queen_ , and tucks that little bit of knowledge away for a later date.  
  
Without warning Hak slips out of her, and Yona can't help the whine she makes at the sudden emptiness. But suddenly he's turning her, both hands on her waist, and pulling her up off the ground to press her back against the wall. Her legs wrap around his hips out of pure instinct and Hak groans, rough and deep, as he slides back into her tight heat. Her coronation robes bunch between them as her fingers fist harshly into his hair, pulling his head up to seal their lips together.  
  
Their kiss is all tongue and teeth and rough around the edges, just like them, and they both melt completely into each other. Yona rolls her hips in time to Hak's thrusts as one of his hands slips between them to play with her clit, determined to make her finish well before him.  
  
“Yona,” me murmurs, mouth pressed to the base of her throat, and she moans at the sound of her name on his tongue, “come. Come for me, Yona.”  
  
His middle finger rubs against her once, twice, three times and she's crying out. She drags her nails down the back of his neck, gripping at him for dear life as her release shakes her to the core. Hak holds her tighter as his thrusts become erratic, only able to pull out to push back in as much as the legs wrapped around his waist will let him.  
  
Stars dance behind Yona's eyelids as Hak's mouth joins her's once more, swallowing up the desperate cries of his name that drip from her lips. Her walls clamp around him like a vice and suddenly he goes still, pressing as deep into her as he can, and follows her into bliss. He moans into her mouth and Yona shivers under the weight of his passion.  
  
They separate slowly as they both come down from their highs, a tender warmth settling deep within their bones. Hak slips out of Yona as he gingerly sets her on her feet, just a little too worn to continue holding her against the wall. Still, he leaves one arm wrapped around her to help keep her upright on her shaky legs, as he leans the other against the wall for his own support.  
  
Minutes pass in breathless silence before Yona lets her gaze wander up to Hak's again, a subtle blush dusted over her nose. His blue are warm and full of love as he watches her and she can't help the sheepish smile that tugs at her swollen lips. “Thank you,” she says softly, reaching up to cup his face in his hands.  
  
“Anytime,” he replies, and lets her bring him down to reclaim his lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished anything since August oh my god


	3. Set My Heart Ablaze (Hak/Yona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> Sub Hak getting pegged by Yona  
> Nice  
> NOTE: Jade phalluses were... I don't want to say /commonly/ used by ancient royalty, but more than a few have been found in tombs across both China and Japan, which is why I chose that material for this fic. I am aware that Jade is toxic if it breaks down but I'm pretty sure they didn't know that. And since this is fiction, I don't think it's something that would particularly matter.

Yona finishes tying the last leather strap behind just above her ass as she gazes down at her husband, who lies sprawled out on his back in front of her. He's hard and already panting in anticipation, even though she hasn't even touched him yet, and his hands are tied tight to the bedpost above his head. He watches her with dark, lust filled eyes, and Yona can't help but bite her lip under the weight of his stare.

“Are you ready?” She asks one more time, just to play it safe. She knows Hak is more than prepared- has been for hours, now- but she can't help but err on the side of caution, despite the fact that they've done this an innumerable number of times, now.

  
He gives her a steady nod and a breathy “yes, _please_ ,” parting his legs even farther for her, giving the tiny woman better access. Yona smiles down at him and bends slightly to kiss his knee, hands already busy popping the cork on the little bottle of oil they keep tucked away by their bedside.

  
Nimble fingers dip into the jar, scooping some of the oil out to coat her digits liberally, before they find their way to Hak's skin. A soft moan escapes his lips as Yona trails her way from the tip of his cock down low, _low_  past his dick entirely and to his puckered hole. There she stops to rub- not breaching the muscle yet, but gently coating it in preparation. She doesn't want him to be uncomfortable, of course.

  
After a brief time just teasing him, Yona finally presses the knuckle of her index finger against him hard enough to start pressing inside. A little more of the oil is poured over her hand as she works her first finger into his tight heat and Yona has to suppress a shiver when Hak curses under his breath at the feeling. She doesn't hesitate in slipping a second finger in to follow the first, more than aware by now of what Hak can and can't take (and what Hak does and doesn't like).

  
She moves them a little, wiggling and scissoring them to stretch the rings of muscle, letting Hak adjust and rock his hips against her hand to help the process along. Shortly, she adds a third finger, and a little grin takes over her face as he cries out at the feeling.

  
“Do you like that?” Yona asks, leaning over her husband as she fucks him with her fingers. “Is this all you want?”

  
Hak groans in response, tilting his head back against the pillows. “No,” he breathes between pants, “no, please. I want- I want-”

  
“What do you want?” She inquires, goading him on, never ceasing her ministrations, “you have to tell me. What do you want me to do, Hak?”

  
The man below her huffs and frowns, embarrassed that his wife is making him say it out loud. “Gods, Yona, just _please_.”

  
But she laughs in response, just like every time. “No, not until you say it.” She tells him, pressing kisses up his abs, “tell me what you want, Hak.”

  
Her lips find a nipple and clamp around it, licking and rolling it between her teeth, making Hak buck beneath her. “ _Please_  just _fuck me_ ” he says through another desperate moan, unable to hold out any longer. “Fuck my ass, Yona. Princess. Your Majesty. _Please_.”

  
He feels her grin against her skin, giving his nipple one more hard suck before she pulls away. “Well, if that's what you _really_   want,” Yona says almost mockingly, pulling her fingers from his ass one by one. “I _guess_  I can do that- since you asked so nicely...”

  
The redheaded Queen wipes her fingers off on the bedding as she sits up on her knees, scooting closer to the man before her. Between her legs sits and intricately carved, beautiful Jade phallus- which is attached to the leather holster that straps around her back and thighs. It's long and thick and gorgeous and Hak can't help but chew on his bottom lip in excitement as he watches Yona pour more of the oil across it.

  
Petite hands tug on thick, muscular legs to coerce Hak into draping them over her hips, making their position a bit more comfortable. She then gives the toy a few good tugs to ensure it's properly coated before guiding it to his entrance, pressing against the first ring of muscle. Violet eyes look up one more time to assure Hak is okay- is ready- and are answered with a trusting smile.

“I love you,” Hak murmurs and Yona can't stop the blush that creeps across her cheeks at his word.

  
“I love you, too,” she answers and then presses against his ass harder, finally breaching the puckered muscle.

  
Hak moans unabashedly as Yona pushes in slow and steady, not wanting to rush this part and potentially hurt him. But all bets are off once she buries the phallus to the hilt, hips pressed flush against his flesh. She grips at his legs as she pulls out slowly, yet thrusts back in with haste, not giving pause to let him fully adjust to the sensation. As nervous about it as she is, Yona knows Hak likes it best when it's rough and just the slightest bit painful, and who is she to tell him what he should and shouldn't like? And she knows she's not _hurting_  him, so she accepts his preferences with open arms.

  
She falls into an erratic rhythm, trying to keep up with the way Hak rocks his hips against her every time she penetrates him. She's well aware that she has to do it fast, knowing he won't last very long after the hours of teasing that lead up to where they are.

  
Though she hadn't planned to, Yona finds herself reaching down to give his dick the lightest of strokes, helping him find his peak before she loses her stamina. And he practically _wails_  at the feeling of her hand on his aching cock, the dual sensations proving to be almost too much for him- and he _loves_  it.

  
Without warning, Yona hits that sweet spot buried deep within him, and Hak gasps in surprise, eyes flying open. His hands strain against the binds and all his muscles clench _hard_  as his wife hits it again and again, panting heavily as she fucks him.

  
Suddenly, Yona gives a particularly rough tug just as she hits his prostate again and Hak is _cumming_  with a long, drawn out “fuck, _Yona_ ” dripping from his lips. She milks his orgasm for all its worth, continuing to thrust into him at a rapid pace even as he cums across his stomach, determined to bring him to the absolute height of pleasure.

  
After what feels like both an eternity and a split second, Hak finally starts to come down off his high, and Yona takes that as a good cue for her to extract herself. She pulls out gently, not wanting to disturb his bliss, and rids herself of the toy as fast as possible; tugging the ties loose and shucking to the foot of the bed so she can join her husband in his post coitus haze.

  
She reaches for the bindings at his wrists but stops short, glancing down at the mess he's made across his stomach. A sly grin tugs at the corner of her mouth and before Hak knows what she's doing her tongue is gliding over his stomach, lapping up the cum coating his skin, and Hak swears if he wasn't already so worn out he could cum again just from the sight.

  
Only once she's licked him completely clean does she finally release his wrists, letting him pull her down into a tight embrace. His lips find her's and they kiss lazily for a good, long while as Hak does his best to show her how grateful he is that she indulges him so eagerly.

  
“Have fun?” She asks after awhile, snuggling into his chest as sleep threatens to overcome her.

  
“Mmmm, very much so,” he hums in response, smiling pleasantly down at her. His lips press gently against the top of her head, giving her a finally kiss before they both doze off, “thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to upload this at 2am last night when I finished it but literally nothing would load, so sorry about the wait.  
> I was so tired I didn't get around to proofreading so I apologize for any stupid mistakes- I might go back later and polish it up but here it is in its raw form
> 
> Feel free to shoot me more requests @ mousewife on tumblr! Right now I'm mostly focusing on HakYona but would consider other things, too!


	4. Burning Bright (Hak/Yona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drops of Dreams

Peach blossoms float lazily on the wind as Yona lies in a clearing in the orchard, their soft scent wafting around her. The grass is soft and the sun's rays are gentle on her skin as they peek between branches and through leaves, bathing her in a calming warmth.   
  
She lets her eyes fall closed even as she listens to the sound of familiar footsteps approaching, coming to a stop beside her as their owner joins the young woman in her little piece of heaven.   
  
Fingers brush her long hair, splayed around her head like a fiery halo, and Yona can't help the little smile that cracks her lips. She can feel the other person shift beside her, moving to brace them self over her with the hand that isn't currently caressing her cheek, and has to stifle a giggle when their warm breath tickles her throat.   
  
Lips that are both inexplicably rough and soft at the same touch the skin there; once, twice, as they move to her face slowly. They're gentle and lazy, drifting not unlike the peach blossoms across her skin. A quiet, happy sigh escapes her throat as those lip skim lightly over her features and Yona doesn't think she has ever felt so at peace.  
  
Finally, after what feels like an eternity, her guest's mouth meets her's, and Yona drinks in the kiss like it's the finest tea. She reaches up to cup the person's face without opening her eyes; caressing their jaw, feeling the familiar stubble of unshaven skin as she deepens their kiss, unable to get enough of the way they feel against her.   
  
There are fingers in her hair again, though this time she feels them knot and unknot in her locks, tugging at her scalp lightly as they kiss. And kiss. And kiss, for what seems like forever. Yet, when they finally do part it feels over far too soon, and Yona opens her eyes to gaze up at her partner.   
  
And finds Hak- _of course, of course_  her mind tells her- smiling down at her, wearing a look that is so soft and so loving that it brings a warmth to rival the sun's blooming in her chest.   
  
And she can't help but return his smile, hands brushing along his face and into his hair as her wedding ring catches a stray sunbeam. Without words, she coaxes him back down, urging him to kiss her more.  
  
But his lips meet her throat again instead, though this time instead of working their way to her mouth his kisses trail down, over her collar bone and to her chest. Briefly, Yona mulls over the fact that she doesn't _remember_  being naked or getting undressed, but the thought is quickly dashed away as Hak's mouth finds her breast, and all other considerations are lost to his tongue.   
  
Yona moans quietly as he works his magic with her, lapping eagerly at her skin before wrapping around her nipple. He sucks at the little bud lightly, none too hurried, as he massages her other breast, drawing sounds of pleasure from her mouth.   
  
After awhile he switches, giving his attention to the breast he was fondling. His hand, however, travels farther down her body to brush the coarse hair between her thighs, and without a thought Yona parts her legs to give him better access. Against her skin she feels him give a hum of satisfaction.  
  
Hak's fingers skim over her a few times before they press against her and Yona can't help but buck against his hand, something like lightning running through her core. He continues his ministrations without distraction, not fazed in the least by Yona's unabashed moaning or her desperate rocking against his hand.   
  
She arches up- almost off the ground- when a finger presses inside her, followed shortly by another. Yona only realizes his mouth is no longer against her breast when she hears him making quiet noises of approval at her reactions. She's sure he's saying actual words, though she cannot understand them.  
  
Suddenly she is empty, his hands having left her skin all together, just as she began to feel that tight knot that had formed within her start to unravel. Yona's lips part and her eyes open to complain, to demand touch her more, but she is greeted by a sight that makes her heart clench in her chest.   
  
She hadn't realized Hak was just as naked as she was, having been too distracted by his mouth alone, but now she's able to take him in in all his glory as he kneels between her parted thighs. Yona's tongue goes dry in her mouth as she glances him over, drinking in his thick arms and rippling abs and the trail of dark hair that leads down to his- _oh_.  
The young woman feels a blush color her cheeks as her eyes trail over his form, down to where he holds his length in his hand, waiting for her to give the go-ahead. She feels herself nod, despite her embarrassment, and parts her legs further yet in anticipation.   
  
Hak leans down to meet her, bracing himself over her once more as she feels his shaft prod against her entrance. A shiver runs down her spine as he catches her mouth with his once more, swallowing up her sounds as he presses into her, sheathing himself within her completely in one smooth movement. There is no pain on Yona's end- just the satisfying feeling of being full of the man she loves.   
  
As expected, Hak makes quick work of her, turning the woman beneath him into a panting, writhing mess in a few short minutes. She gasps and moans her love for him, rocking her hips in tandem with his thrusts as her nails scrape down his back. Yona can't get enough of the way he feels- pressed against her, pressed _inside_  of her- or the noises he makes against her mouth, letting her know how much he enjoys her, how much he wants her, how much he _loves_  her.   
  
It's all too much for Yona to handle and once more she can feel that tight knot start to unravel in the pit of her stomach, especially as one of Hak's hands begins to stroke that bundle of nerves between her thighs. Her legs wind their way around his hips, pressing him deeper into her even as he increases their pace.  
  
But it isn't until she hears him give a soft groan of _"Yona"_  under his breath that she finally loses all semblance of control over herself. It's her name- the first word she's heard clearly since they started- in that low, raspy baritone of his that pushes her over the edge, flooding her vision with white and her body with warmth as that knot in her belly  _finally_ comes undone.  
  
\-----  
Yona wakes with a start- a gasp flying from her lips as she sits straight up, heart pounding a mile a minute.  
  
It takes her a moment to get her bearings, but slowly she realizes that she's in her bedroom in the castle- and definitely not in some fantastical orchard under the sun. "A dream?" She asks herself softly, pressing a hand to her thudding heart as she glances around the familiar, empty room, "oh... a dream..."  
  
A gentle knock at her door draws her attention, "Princess?" A voice calls just before the door slides open. "Are you alright? I heard a gasp..." Hak says, peaking his head in from the doorway.   
  
"Ah, yes, thank you," Yona tells him, shifting to turn toward him, "it was just a..." she trails off as violet eyes meet blue, and all the exact memories of her dream come rushing back to her.  
  
She feels her face flush red as she looks at him, suddenly unable to draw her eyes away. Her mind races through the dream- through the feeling of him touching her, kissing her, and- "oh!" she sucks in a breath, pressing a hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
She- she had dreamt about! About such- such _indecent_  things! Things terribly unbecoming of a princess!  
  
And with _Hak_  nonetheless! N-not even with Suwon, her dear sweet love! Oh, Gods have mercy on her, what had she done to-  
  
"Um, Princess?" Hak calls again, stepping a little further into her room. "You, uh, you okay? Your face is the same color as your hair..."  
  
He moves to walk toward her, to check to see if she's really alright, but stops short as something whizzes by his ear and slams against the wall with a sharp _crash_.   
  
"Oh, Gods, Hak! Get out!" The young woman snaps at him as she readies herself to toss the cup to match the plate she just threw at his head. "Get out and stay out!"  
  
The frightened, confused man throws his hands in front of his chest in surrender, backing up as quickly as he can. "I'm going I'm leaving." He tells her, trying to figure out just what he had done this time to offend her so. "Jeeze, someone's cranky in the morning," he grumbles to himself, shutting the door just in time to avoid the decorative tea cup that surely would have met his face.   
  
When she's sure he's gone Yona throws herself face first into her pillows and lets out a wild shriek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to write this forever and it finally happened.  
> I hate the ending I'm sorry


	5. Reinvent Love (Hak/Yona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona dominates Hak

_"Shit,"_   Hak murmurs under his breath as Yona's foot presses against his bare chest, slowly lowering him to his knees.  
  
"Don't be vulgar," Yona tells him, making herself comfortable above him on the bed, "it's not appropriate in front of your Queen."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes _what?_ "  
  
"Yes _Your Majesty_ ," he breaths, bowing his head before her.  
  
Yona gives a slight smile, covering it with her hand. "That's right," she tells him, brushing her foot against his cheek, letting him nuzzle against it. "Have you been good today? Do you deserve a reward?"  
  
Hak nods, slowly kissing up her leg. "I've been good," he insists, mouth pressed against her skin. "I've done everything you asked, I swear."  
  
Yona hums as she hooks her leg over Hak's shoulder, tugging him closer, making him shuffle forward on his knees. "Wonderful," she says with a sly smile, draping her loose leg over his other shoulder, "maybe you will get that reward, after all" Her hand comes down to caress his face and he whimpers softly at her touch, leaning into it. "You really love this, don't you?" She asks as she slides her hand into his hair, lightly tugging.  
  
Hak groans deep in his throat under her ministrations and his arms strain against the leather ties that bind his wrists, wanting to touch her. "Your Majesty," he croaks, looking up at her pleadingly, _"please."_  
  
Above him Yona shifts a little, settling herself on the very edge. Hak grunts as she places more weight on his shoulders, using him as support, and straightens himself to help her balance. "That's a good boy," she tells him, carding her fingers through his coarse hair.  
  
With her free hand Yona tugs her light bathrobe loose, letting it fall freely around her body. She allows Hak a moment to glance her over, to drink in her naked form, before she clears her throat, drawing his attention. "Well?" she hums, leaning back on one arm. The action allows her sheer robe to fall off her legs, completely exposing herself to him. "Go on."  
  
Hak wastes no time, eagerly pressing his mouth to her already wet slit. Above him Yona has to bite her lip to keep from making a sound, letting her head roll back as she tangles her fingers into Hak's hair again.  
  
He's always been- _exceptional_  with his tongue. Not showing her appreciation for it is one of the hardest things Yona's ever done.  
  
A moment or so into his ministrations, Yona notices something... odd. Below her, Hak is doing something that's causing him to move an awful lot for what he's doing. And whatever it is, it's something Yona didn't tell him he could do, which explicitly goes against the rules.  
  
She yanks his head up by the hair, forcing him to look at her. He gives a rough moan at the action and immediately his hips buck up, as if confessing to the young Queen that, yes, he was rubbing himself against his pants.  
  
"Don't come," Yona instructs firmly, though breathlessly, glancing between her own legs down to where his erection strains against his pants. There's a spot that's darker than the rest where the fabric is already soaked with precum and Hak can't help the almost whimper that escapes his lips. "If you come before me I'll punish you." He chokes out a groan and Yona continues on. "I'll leave you in exactly the state you are and make you stand outside- wrists still bound and all," she tells him, a distinct warmth dropping low between her thighs as she watches him bite his lip. "So everyone will know- everyone will see you've been bad."  
  
"M- My Queen-" Hak gasps, nuzzling into Yona's hand as she brings it down to cup his cheek.  
  
"Now..." The redhead releases him, leaning back again, "make me come, General Hak."  
  
The man returns to the crevice between his Queen's thighs with renewed vigor and it doesn't take long for him to turn her into a writhing mess.  
  
Despite her efforts, Yona finds herself pressing her free hand to her mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle her moans- the other once more tangled in dark hair. Her legs form a vice around Hak's head, pulling him into her as far as she possibly can, much to his delight. He tongues at her dutifully, eagerly; giving long, slow laps at her slit before focusing carefully on her clit, making her buck against his mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Yona cries out above him, his name on her lips. She arches back and digs her heels into his spine as Hak coaxes her through her orgasm, ensuring he catches as much of her juices as he possibly can. After all, nothing in the world could even compare to the way she tastes.  
  
As she starts to come down from her high Yona allows herself to lie back, trying to clear the stars from her vision as she catches her breath. Boneless, she lets her legs loose from their grip around her lover's head, draping over his shoulders as he returns to pressing gentle kisses against her thighs.  
  
Yona finds herself somehow able to move again after a few moments and adjusts to sit up just enough to let her foot brush the bulge in Hak's pants, making him moan. "You did very well," she hums lazily, "I suppose that reward is in order..."  
  
Her foot presses firmer against Hak's clothed erection, rubbing up and down it slowly. The man below her shudders and shifts to press himself against her harder, desperately rolling his hips to meet her movements.  
  
"Th- thank you," Hak pants, "Her Majesty is- is so good. My Queen is s- so good to me..." He moans as he ruts against her foot.  
  
Already so pent up from their play, Hak finds himself at his end within minutes of Yona laving attention on him. He comes _hard_ , driving himself nearly to the point of tears as he doubles over. Yona is giving him words of encouragement, judging by the pitch of her voice, but he cannot hear them- can't hear anything but his heart beating in his ears as his vision whites out from pleasure.  
  
Hak isn't sure how long exactly he's out of it but when he comes to he finds himself slumped against the side of the bed, Yona petting his head gently as she lies above him.  
"Hey," she says softly, giving a shy smile as he moves to glance up at her.  
  
"H- hey," he croaks in response, leaning into her caress.  
  
A blush creeps up to dust Yona's cheeks as she soaks in everything they just did and embarrassment settles in her gut. "W- was that... okay?" She squeaks, trying to hide her face in her sheets.  
  
"Mmm" Hak grunts, exhausted. Realizing his hands are free (something Yona must have done while he was still lost in pleasure) he reaches up to tug at his wife, coercing her onto the floor with him and settling her between himself and the bed. "It was so good," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. " _Gods_  it was so good. You were so good. I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life."  
  
"Hak!" Yona squeals, swatting at him playfully as her face goes beet red.  
  
"Mmmm it's true though," he insists, moving to press his forehead against her's, "it was even better than I had hoped- _Gods_ you're hot when you're demanding," he presses a kiss to her flustered face, "thank you for playing along."  
  
Yona, too embarrassed by his praise, presses her face into his chest. "You're welcome," she mumbles. Then, a little reluctantly, "i- it was... fun. But, um, next time-"  
  
"Next time?" Hak quirks an eyebrow, already excited."  
  
The redhead hums in acknowledgement, "next time. May- maybe could w-we... switch... roles?" She asks timidly, afraid he might judge her for wanting to be in his position.  
  
But Hak just gives a wide, proud grin. "Of course, Princess," he tells her, pressing a kiss into her hair, "It would be my pleasure to- _dominate_  you."  
  
In his arms Yona whines and Hak can't help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so self indulgent but I live my life for older Yona being able to dom the shit out of Hak when they're like married or whatever.  
> I also live for desperate!sub!Hak lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have enough little quickie smut fics in the work that I decided to go ahead and just make a separate collection for them. That way people can enjoy the other cute, clean drabbles without worrying about the higher rating c:


End file.
